The Matrix: Ressurections
by ScullysGone
Summary: The Machines give Neo the only thing that could ever matter more than humanity.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N - So this is the first fanfic I ever wrote. This all got started because I couldn't get over the fact that Neo and Trinity were separated in the end. And The Oracle's vagueness regarding whether Neo would ever return. So, this is truly a labor of love because I NEEDED Neo and Trinity to be reunited. I_**'m going to upload in chapters even though I wrote it as a continuous piece with sections divided by dialogue from the movie. **_**_

Disclaimer - I don't own the characters or the movies. I'm not seeking fame and fortune.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Part One<strong>_

Rama Kandra: "I can see you are in love. Can you tell me what you would give to hold on to that connection?"

Neo: "Anything."

Morpheus: "I don't know what he can do to save us. But I do know that as long as there is a single breath left in his body he will not give up. And neither can we."

* * *

><p>Suddenly everything became clear and it was as if he had always known. It was like breathing; he didn't have to concentrate. It took no force of will. It simply was. And it was only because she believed in him. Her love brought him back to life. It was her kiss that restarted his heart, breathed air into his lungs. Her touch opened his eyes and he began to believe. It was her love that gave him the courage and determination to be everything <em>she<em> saw him to be.

And, now she was gone. Motionless and lifeless. Her body, broken and bloody and yellowing with death.

He was grateful in her last moments that his eyes had been scorched. To see her might have broken him, and he still had work to do. She believed in him - loved him. He had to end it for her.

With steely resolve, he let Smith invade, feeling the rogue's poison splice into every corner and take over. He could hear the demented laughter of apparent victory. And then, the machines; their code of destruction speeding through him like wild fire, seeking the virus like a ravenous wolf. Each command a hunter, instantly devouring the viral prey and ending the siege.

Then there was light. Blinding and warm and everywhere, pouring from within. He closed his eyes and thought of her. As surely as if she were standing in front of him, her hands on his face, her lips pressed to his, he could feel her. And like making love to her for the first time, he was breathless, unable to contain the fire in his chest. He wanted to hold her, needed to feel her in his arms, to pull her to him and never let go again.

The feel of her there was so real, so powerful, he raised his arms in wishful delusion. He reached his fingers to feel the soft skin of her neck, the silky blackness of her hair. He could taste her kiss, as real as the last he had given, could feel the tender way she melted her lips to his. She felt so real.

Knowing it would only shatter the dream, but unable to stop himself, he forced open his bleeding eyes, desperate to see her face. As the muted light of the machine world slowly filtered through, he thought he surely must be dead. Against everything he knew to be real, she stood before him, alive and whole, breathing life into him once more,

"Trinity! How...?"

"I don't know. It doesn't matter. All that matters is we are never letting go."

* * *

><p>PLEASE review - even if it's just a "YOU SUCK" - I need to know y'all are reading and I want to hear your ideas and thoughts. Thank you! Firefly<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**AN - See below...**

* * *

><p><strong>Part Two<strong>

Trinity: "If you tell me we can make it, I'll believe you."

Neo: "We can make it. We have to."

Deus Ex Machina: "It is done."

* * *

><p>They lowered his body, carefully. They didn't understand, but somehow he had saved them, as surely as he had saved his kind. He sacrificed himself as much for their existence as he had for the humans. It made no sense. It wasn't logical. His death meant they would continue to exist.<p>

Perhaps he had given a part of himself to them. They had respect for this One who sacrificed. They could see his love for the one who died before, saw the pain within his heart as she died. They saw the strength he drew from her.

While he fought to save them, she was recovered. Orders were given to take extra care; she was important to him. Logically, that made her important to the machines as well.

The Machine World was mathematical - 'a' plus 'b' equals 'c'. The humans, A, were necessary for the machines, B, to survive, C. They energy created by a single human body could give power to three machines. But the humans were fragile, their bodies weak. Their minds were easily controlled within the Matrix; the human body was much more difficult to manipulate.

Biological mediums had been used for centuries, but even with precision manufacturing, some bodies were difficult to maintain. In the beginning, there were many losses. As time passed, the AI adapted. They could now read a body's unique weaknesses, adapt accordingly to improve and maintain it untill it could reach full energy-producing potential.

Adaptation meant survival. Work had begun to eliminate the waste of a spent battery all together; a revolutionary gel matrix that could extend its life indefinitely. If successful, harvesting new bodies would cease, and a potential never-ending power supply could be created.

While the guardian sentinels stood watch over The Sacrificed and the one who died before, machines arranged a pod nearby. An equation had been created; the new medium would be tested. If proven ineffective, there would be no loss of the current power supply. If the medium worked, knowledge would be gained. Though they didn't fully understand the machines new a debt would also be paid.

The one who died before was laid in the pod, taking careful measure that she was not harmed by their mechanical arms. Her coverings were removed and, for a moment, the machines found themselves cataloging her human form. She was different – not like the batteries they harvested. She was . . . beautiful. Thinking of her in the only language they knew, the curves of her body were a perfectly written code. Each rise and fall in total harmony. The placement of her parts was without flaw.

The attachment of muscle to bone and flesh to muscle; her entire body was a perfectly balanced equation.

As the new medium filled the pod, connections were made to her body. There was no attempt to control her mind; it wasn't there. The connections were made to monitor. Data must be collected.

Slowly, the wounds on her body began to heal, first on the inside, then the outside. The perfection of her skin returned its smooth flawlessness once again visible. Yet her heart remained silent. Still. Dead.

The Sacrificed, called The One, was laid next to her. His coverings removed, the machines again marveled at the harmony of the two human forms. His body, as perfect in its entirety as hers, accepted her form into his seamlessly. It was as if they were one. With no definable beginning or end, they lay together a complete being. The machines observed, unable to fully understand their connection, yet knowing it was both perfect and necessary. These humans were balanced, one belonging with the other.

In synchronization with his healing, the hue of her skin began to change. She became flush, the soft pink of her lips returning and the swirls and ridges of her finger and toes began to glow. The new medium appeared to be working. Information poured through the connections to their bodies. A world of perpetual power was possible.

But was the healing of the human body enough? To create the energy needed by the machines, the body must live. Could the new medium restore life?

And then it happened. Her heart began to beat. The machines could feel the blood once again begin to flow through her veins. They could hear her cells awaken and they could _feel_ her living. When the data indicated a complete restoration, she was disconnected and removed from the pod. Motionless, she lay unconscious on the cold metal floor while the machines continued to monitor The Sacrificed.

His body healed. The wounds became invisible and the scars of yesterday disappeared. All the information coursing from his human form told them he was again perfect. Yet his heart remained silent. Still. Dead.

As they watched, she woke slowly. Almost imperceptibly, the muscles of her newly healed body began to tense and relax. Her eyes moved under their protective lids; her lips curled and swelled. The slender fingers, no longer bearing the callouses of war, clenched into tight fists and then stretched to their limits. They watched as her chest rose and fell in ever-deepening breaths, as though she was using her lungs for the first time.

Slowly, she opened her eyes. Lying on the hard, unforgiving metal of the machine world, she struggled. Fighting disorientation and fear as she lay surrounded by sentinels, her eyes betrayed her fear

* * *

><p>AN - I'm so sorry this part sucks! It makes me squirm but there wasn't another way. There had to be a REASON the machines would save them - but machines and emotion and ugh I just hate this chapter. I promise to update with part Three ASAP so this horrible taste isn't left in your mouth for too long.

Thank you to my first two reviewers! Your encouragement is AWESOME since I'm embarrassed as hell over this first fanfic adventure. Please - keep 'em comin!

MWAH!

Firefly


End file.
